Christmas Eve With You
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry invites his DADA professor and crush, Remus Lupin, to the Christmas dance with him, and as Harry begins to confide in Lupin as a friend Lupin realizes his own feelings for Harry. Harry/Lupin, side couples Ron/Lavender and eventually Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the common room the Friday be fore the Christmas dance, which was on Saturday, staring deep into the fire when Ron sat down next to him. "Hey mate," he said. "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"Don't remind me about the stupid dance," Harry said. Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday since he had bad memories about the Dursleys, but he would be staying with the Weasleys this year and his crush and DADA professor, Remus Lupin, would be there as well as his godfather and Charms teacher Sirius Black.

"What's so bad about this dance?" Ron asked. "Lavender and I-"

"That's exactly it," said Harry. "I don't have a date, and who I really want to go with me is-" He cut himself off this time. He'd said too much already. He'd let Ron know that he liked someone, and not just anyone, their almost forty year old professor.

"Oh come on Harry, you know you can tell me anything," Ron said.

"It's really bad," Harry countered.

"It can't be _that _bad," Ron predicted. "Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is it, ten being the worst?" "Eleven," Harry answered, groaning and burying his face in his hands. "You're really not gonna like this. And you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone. Except Hermione, but no one else, and I want her to hear it from me."

"Okay," Ron promised.

"It's Professor Lupin," Harry whispered, grimacing at the stunned look on his best friend's face.

"Professor Lupin?" Ron whispered back. "Harry, he's-"

"I know, a teacher," Harry said. "Don't remind me."

"Okay I won't," said Ron with a grin, and Harry punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Ask him to the dance Harry."

"Do you _want _me to be hexed?" Harry hissed, but Ron only grinned at him cheerfully.

"Just as friends, then," he suggested.

Well, yeah, Harry guessed he could do that. Maybe Professor Lupin would even agree to go with him. Lupin was nice, he would most likely let Harry down gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day went by slowly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had DADA last, and Ron nodded his head towards Lupin as they entered the room.

"Good luck mate," Ron whispered, and Harry nodded and approached Lupin.

"Hello Harry," said Lupin, smiling warmly at him, and Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"Actually, yes," Harry answered. "Can I talk to you privately after class?" "Of course Harry." Lupin stood and the students fell silent as Harry took his seat between Ron and Seamus.

The class period went by too quickly, and Harry found himself growing more and more nervous. He was shaking to the point where Ron noticed and he patted Harry reassuringly on the shoulder as he got up to leave. When all the students left Lupin said, "So, Harry. What is it that's bothering you? You are doing quite well in my class-"

"No, sir, it's not that. I, um…I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me. Just as friends," he hastened to add.

Silence filled the DADA classroom and Harry's heart thundered. "I would love to, Harry," Lupin decided, and Harry's grin could have lit up the whole room.

"Is that a yes?" Harry confirmed, his eyes full of excitement and disbelief.

"It's a yes," Lupin said, smiling at Harry, and Harry threw his arms around his professor.

"Chill out Harry, it's only me," Lupin laughed, and that was when Harry pulled back.

"Only you?" Harry repeated. "You're great professor."

"Thank you Harry," Lupin said with a light chuckle. Harry kissed him on the cheek and all but skipped out of the classroom, and Lupin's fingers rested on his cheek where Harry had kissed him, completely astonished, and after a few moments his face broke out in a huge grin and he sat down to finish grading his exams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron! Ron!" Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room, where he earned the attention of almost the whole room, and he went up to Hermione and Ginny and said, "Hey, have you guys seen Ron?"

"Not for a while," said Ginny, "he said he was going up to the-"

"Thanks," Harry said, and he ran up the stairs to his dormitory. "Ron!"

Ron saw Harry and grinned, dropped his textbook, and looked at him expectantly. "What did Lupin say?"

"He said yes," Harry said in awe.

"Merlin, Harry, you are so lucky," Ron said, and it was almost like he sounded jealous.

"You and Lavender having problems?" Harry asked, curious, and he sat down on the edge of his bed and removed his shoes.

"She thinks that I'm in love with Hermione," Ron sighed. "Girls are so frustrating, and once again mate, you are lucky."

"Lucky?" Harry said. "Lupin and I are only going as friends. He's got no idea about my feelings for him, and you think I'm lucky?"

"Well at least you and him have a shot," Ron said. "Hermione likes that bastard McLaggen, she would never settle for someone like me."

"You never know until you ask," Harry suggested.

"I could say the same about you and Lupin." Ron grinned and threw a pillow at Harry.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You like him," Ron taunted, earning himself a pillow to the face. "Harry and Lupin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Stop it, he doesn't even love me," Harry interrupted him, burying his face in his pillow.

"Oh come on mate, you're like his favorite student," Ron declared. "He does too love you."

"It doesn't matter," said Harry miserably. "I would never have the guts to ask him and even if I did he would say no."

"Remember what happened last time you thought he would say no?" Ron reminded him, and Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Lupin entered the Great Hall on Saturday night, and Harry was amazed at all the decorations. It kind of reminded him of the Yule Ball in fourth year, except he hadn't been lucky enough to go with Lupin then, plus Lupin hadn't even been at Hogwarts then.

"It's so beautiful in here," Harry said to Lupin, and Lupin nodded.

"Hey, is that Harry-"

"-yes, with Professor Lupin?"

Oh great. In his excitement Harry had forgotten about what everyone else would think. It wasn't every day a student and a teacher went to a dance together, even as friends. This made Harry realize just how lucky he really was. Not that he would have wanted to go with Snape or Flitwick or any of his other teachers, maybe with the exception of Sirius, who was nowhere to be found. Lupin was special.

"What do you want to do?" Lupin whispered in his ear, and Harry swore he felt the man's lips brushing his ear. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"We should go dance," Harry suggested. "I don't want to eat first. My dinner would probably just come right up."

"We don't want that," Lupin teased, and Harry grinned. "I'm no good at dancing."

"Me neither." Harry smiled up at Lupin as they found a spot up front where the band was playing. "We'll learn together."

Lupin smiled back and pulled Harry close, and Harry rested his head on his teacher's shoulder and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Lupin's waist. At one point Harry stepped on Lupin's foot and he mumbled an apology but other than that Harry thought he did pretty well. They didn't talk while they danced, they just enjoyed being in each other's arms. Or at least, Harry enjoyed being in Lupin's arms.

When they grew tired of dancing they sat down at a table to eat, and Harry's feet were so sore he took his shoes off one by one, massaged his aching feet for a few seconds, and then put his shoes back on. "That's better. My feet are going to be swollen come morning."

"I can't imagine a better way to spend my Saturday night," Lupin said, and Harry smiled happily at him.

"Me neither," Harry agreed, blushing, and he hesitated before rubbing his foot against Lupin's under the table. Then something in the corner of Harry's eye caught his attention, and he turned to see Ron and Hermione snogging in the corner of the room. "Ron and Hermione. About time."

Lupin chuckled. "Your friend Ron is the most oblivious student I've ever had," he laughed. "Hermione's been stealing looks at him all year."

Harry had to admit he hadn't noticed. "Really?"

Lupin nodded. "They make quite a great couple, I must say. Your friends are very lucky."

"I'm lucky too," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, "to have you as my friend."

Lupin's face flushed and he looked down at his plate and picked at his food.

Harry cleared his throat. "So you're going to be at the Burrow this year?"

"Yes," Lupin responded, "I'm quite excited about it."

"Me too," Harry agreed, and he grinned at Lupin, who went redder yet, and they continued their conversation with the Christmas music playing in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

It was snowing the day Harry, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Fred, George, and Ginny got on the train to go to the Burrow. They all squeezed into one compartment, Harry sat closest to the window with Lupin pressed against him. It was a really cramped space but everywhere else was completely full too.

"Well this is going to be a fun ride," Harry commented as everyone fell silent and the train jolted forward. Harry went with it but before he could fall on the floor he fell back against the seat.

"Make up your bloody mind, train," Ron complained, and Hermione laughed and kissed him. Sirius and Lupin were deep into conversation, Ron and Hermione were now snogging, and Fred and George were talking as well, so that left Harry with nothing to do. His finals were over, there was no point in studying, so he just sat quietly and looked out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the Burrow, Harry was instantly pulled into one of Mrs. Weasley's famous bone-crushing hugs. "Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "How was term?"

"It was good," Harry said, and it had been. He was passed around the room and then they sat down to eat. Dinner passed quickly, and afterwards Mrs. Weasley turned up the radio when she heard her favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck. Fleur was imitating Celestina, as she didn't like her much, Sirius was playing wizard's chess with the twins and Ginny, and Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were deep in conversation. Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs, and Harry and Lupin were sitting on the couch together with a blanket covering them. Harry took a sip of eggnog and sort of stared into space, not thinking about much of anything, until Lupin took his hand and held it in his. Harry looked up at Lupin, smiled and squeezed his hand, and Lupin smiled back. Harry leaned into Lupin as he felt Lupin's arm wrap around his shoulders, and Harry had just closed his eyes when the song ended.

"Eez eet over?" Fleur said loudly, as if she wanted to make sure Mrs. Weasley could hear her. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible-"

Harry sat up and grinned, Lupin's arm still around him, and Mr. Weasley said, "Shall we have a nightcap, then? Who wants eggnog?"

"Do you want to go upstairs Harry?" Lupin asked softly, and Harry was about to nod before he remembered Ron and Hermione.

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" said Harry as Celestina began another song, and Fleur let out a loud groan.

"They said they were going to bed," Lupin informed him, "in separate rooms, I daresay."

Harry burst out laughing and accepted Lupin's offer through fits of giggles, and Harry saw Sirius staring at them as they made their way up the stairs, laughter filling the staircase. They went into the room where the tree was, and the room was dark except for the fire. Music was playing up here, too, and Lupin and Harry sat down by the warm flames.

Harry knew he should tell Lupin. Maybe Lupin would at least accept his feelings, even if he didn't return them. He didn't want to keep lying to Lupin. It felt like a heavy weight on his chest, just like the feelings of love that were also weighing him down, but lifting him up at the same time.

"Professor, I have to tell you something," Harry said quickly.

"It's Remus, Harry," Lupin asserted, and Harry nodded. "And you can tell me anything."

Harry opened his mouth, hesitated, and said, "Remus…I'm in love with you. I've loved you since third year, and I was so miserable when you left because you were the only family I ever felt I had. You make me feel safe and loved, something I don't feel as nearly as much of around Sirius. I love you so much and-" Harry's words were cut off by Lupin's lips firmly planted on his, and Harry made a sound in the back of his throat and pressed himself against Lupin. Harry could hardly hear Celestina's voice now even though the volume of the radio hadn't been touched, and a surge of love ran through Harry's body which warmed him more than the fire. Lupin's lips were soft and warm, and the kiss was loving and sweet and all Harry could think about at the moment was Lupin. Tongues collided and teeth clashed, and when Lupin finally broke the kiss they were both gasping for air.

"Bedroom," growled Lupin. "Now. Merlin I need you inside me Harry."

"I want to be inside you," Harry sighed, his lips against Lupin's neck. Lupin scooped Harry up in his arms, carried him into his bedchambers, and after closing the door he tossed Harry on the bed before launching himself onto him. Lupin was working on the buttons of Harry's shirt while Harry occupied himself by kissing Lupin. Lupin kissed down Harry's neck until he reached his jaw, then he kissed down Harry's stomach and pulled Harry's jeans down. Harry began undressing Lupin and when Harry's underwear had fell to the floor Lupin helped Harry undress himself. Harry immediately thrusted inside Lupin when both were naked and Harry could tell Lupin was trying not to scream, most likely because of the Weasleys and Sirius downstairs and Ron and Hermione just across the hall from them. Harry felt Lupin come inside him and his professor collapsed on top of him, both of them panting.

"I love you too," said Lupin, and he smiled and kissed Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning (Christmas morning) to find his head on Lupin's bare chest, said man fast asleep. He smiled and got up, found a robe hanging on Lupin's door, pulled the blankets back over Lupin's naked body, and headed downstairs for something to drink since he was dying of thirst.

"Someone's up early," Ron commented, already sitting at the table.

Harry opened the fridge, grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, and poured himself a glass of milk. "You're one to talk."

That was when Harry noticed Ron was giving Harry a suspicious look. Ron's eyes widened then and he said, "Harry, is that…Lupin's robe…?" Harry grinned and nodded, then drank two huge gulps of milk.

Ron's face lit up. "So, you…I mean…you and Lupin really hit it off last night?" Harry couldn't help laughing, and he nodded. "It was amazing. But first I'm going to put on a robe of my own so no one gets suspicious, and no one meaning especially Sirius." Ron resumed flipping through his copy of the Daily Prophet as Harry headed up the stairs drinking more of his milk. Harry changed and went to check on Lupin, who was still asleep. Locking the door behind him, Harry climbed back in bed and he had just snuggled deep under the flannel bedspread when Lupin opened his eyes.

"Good morning love," Lupin said, and Harry smiled and hugged him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in days," Harry answered truthfully. "Did you?" "I did," Lupin said, and he leaned in for a kiss.

"REMUS!" they heard then, and Harry's lips froze against Lupin's. That was Sirius's voice, and he rapped on Lupin door very loudly. "Where in the bloody hell is my godson?"

"Under the bed," Lupin hissed in Harry's ear, and Harry immediately crawled under Lupin's bed. "Did you check the bathroom?" "YES!" Sirius yelled. "IS HE IN THERE, REMUS?!" Harry saw Lupin quickly put on a robe. "Um…no?" Lupin called when he had tightened his robe around him.

"_Alohamora_!" they heard next, and the door flew open. "WHERE IS HARRY?" "No need to yell, Padfoot, I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Harry had never seen Lupin look so nervous.

Unfortunately, that was when something tickled Harry's nose. He tried his best to muffle his sneeze, but he couldn't and Sirius looked under the bed. "Harry?! What are you doing under Remus's bed?!" His eyes widened and Harry climbed out from under the bed. "YOU BLOODY IDIOTS DID _NOT_!"

"Sirius, I love Harry and you know I would never hurt-" Lupin began.

"You fucking had SEX with MY GODSON!" Sirius screamed. "_IMPEDIMENTA!" _Lupin ducked and Harry's eyes grew wide, and he threw himself between the two.

"Stop it, Sirius!" Harry shouted. "I love him! I love him and if you hurt him I will hurt myself!"

"Harry, no!" Lupin gasped. By now they had quite the audience, which included the Weasleys and Hermione, and Harry stood protectively in front of Lupin.

"Remus…is the love of my life, Sirius," Harry said, lowering his voice and trying his best to calm himself down as everyone watched with shocked expressions. "I love him so much, and over my dead body will you hurt him or touch him." "No," Lupin protested, but Harry only continued.

"I will never love anyone else but him," Harry said through clenched teeth, and without thinking he entwined his fingers with Lupin's and pointed his wand at their hands. It looked almost as if electricity flowed around their hands, and then Harry pulled back.

Lupin's eyes were wide, Harry knew Lupin knew that he had just made an Unbreakable Vow. "Harry, what did you do?!" Ron squeaked from the doorway. "I made an Unbreakable Vow," said Harry matter-of-factly, and everyone else gasped. "I will never love anyone else but you Remus. I've tried, but I just can't. You are my first love."

Sirius sighed after a few silent moments. "I'm sorry Harry, about how I acted, but you should not have done that. Give me some time to think?"

Harry nodded and everyone left as soon as Sirius, and Lupin turned to Harry wide-eyed. "Harry, you do know that was a really stupid thing to do."

"I don't care." Harry kissed him softly and said, "I have never wanted anyone else but you Remus."

Tears sprang to Lupin's eyes and he kissed Harry back, and then embraced him. "You're so sweet," sighed Lupin as Harry nestled closer to him. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I think we're about to start opening presents."

"Okay," Harry agreed, and he followed his love downstairs.


End file.
